


Up in a Tree House

by mikeyreject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, tree house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyreject/pseuds/mikeyreject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke fall for each other in their tree house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in a Tree House

Immediately after school Luke and Michael go to their tree house. This was the same tree house where they stopped hating each other and actually became friends, thanks to Calum forcing the trio to hang out together.

It became a safe place, their second home. That’s why when they were 15 Michael texted Luke to meet that night. That’s when Michael, with tears in his eyes and head hung low, first admitted he likes boys. Upon hearing this Luke immediately wrapped his arms around his best friend and held him close, letting him cry into his chest. “You know this doesn’t change anything between us right Mikey? I’m not going to leave because you like boys. I’m here. You’re okay.” Luke mumbled into Michael’s sandy blond hair while rubbing his back. His tears of fear and anxiety turned into tears of relief. Michael prayed that Luke wasn’t going to treat him differently now. He still wanted to have sleepovers and cuddle. They spent that entire night cuddled up in the tree house looking up at the stars and sharing more secrets.

Thunder echoed from the sky as lightning illuminated it. Michael biked to the tree house as quickly as possible to meet Luke, who was terrified of this weather. Michael climbed up the ladder and took off his soaking jacket. He saw Luke sitting on the floor shivering under a blanket with tears streaming down his face. Michael knelt down beside the younger boy and wiped his tears. “I’m sorry Mikey. God I’m such a baby. You shouldn’t of come here for me.” Luke cried while trying to push him away. “No I’m here,” Michael consoled while wiping his friends tears. “Don’t apologize Luke you’re not a baby. Shhh don’t worry bubba I won’t ever leave you. Michael softly began singing one of their favorite All Time Low songs, it always made Michael feel better so he hoped it would have the same effect on Luke. Secretly Luke was jealous of his voice it could be soft and warm but he also had his own style and confidence. Soon his breathing and heart rate slowed down to normal and suddenly Luke became aware of the situation. He was in the arms of his dear friend, who biked in the pouring rain because he knew he would be scared. Thinking back on it, Michael had done tons of things for him. At school he stood up for him against other, more popular, kids, he listened to him ramble in the middle of the night about his dreams, and he never made Luke feel uncomfortable or awkward. Just then he realized how he actually had a huge crush on Michael.

They made lots of new memories there. The boys dragged their guitars up there and practiced together. Michael found one of the songs Luke had written and asked him who is was about. All Luke could do was sheepishly smile and shrug because he wasn't about to admit it was about Michael. One day after playing an impressive cover of I Miss You a crazy idea popped into Michael head. “What if one day we were in a famous band touring together? That’s my dream, to be on a stage far away from here bowing in front of millions of fans. Wouldn’t that be great Luke?” Luke wasn’t listening though because he was staring at Michael’s unusually soft pink lips. Calum noticed Luke staring and when Michael wasn’t looking gave a look that said “make a move already you idiot and stop being so obvious about it.” Calum left, giving a lame excuse about needing to do homework, leaving the pair alone in the tree house. 

It’s late and they both know they should be going home but both of them feel too snug and protected to move. Luke shifted his position on the couch till his whole body is on top of Michael with his head resting over his heart. Michael stretched one arm around Luke’s torso the other reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze signaling for Luke to look up at him. When he did their eyes met for a brief seconds before they shyly glanced away. The older boy admired Luke since he wasn’t looking. He was blushing and had a cute dimple in his cheek and his eyelashes fanned out perfectly. He was so kind, funny, and pure boyfriend material. When Luke glanced back, Michael had a huge grin on his face. His radiant, heart shattering smile gave Luke a burst of confidence. He fawned over Michael’s pretty face and lips then pressed his lips to them. They felt soft and sweet. They didn't think their hearts would ever beat normally again. 

Of course later they officially became boyfriends. Calum was ecstatic as was their new friend Ashton. They had cute dates at the movies and in the park. They went roller skating and held each other up on wobbly legs. Their favorite spot was a close by ice cream parlor. Luke always got strawberry and Michael always got chocolate about halfway through eating their cones they switched and finished the other. On rainy days they made a picnic and brought it to the place where it all began.

The tree house was the last stop before the airport. From the airport was London where they would really begin their music careers. The four boys sat together reminiscing the good times that got them to where they were going. Michael whispered a promise to the walls that they would return soon. It was always the first place he went when he returned home. It was the place where he collected his thoughts and wrote his best songs. It would probably be the place he would propose to Luke.


End file.
